my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonardo Elio
Introduction: Leonardo Elio or just 'Leo' is a first year student at Shiketsu High as a transfer student from Naples, Italy. He has an older brother Giovanni Elio who also aims to be a hero but trains at U.A. and is a second year student. His quirk is an inherited quirk from his deceased father which he trains with to become a hero. He comes from a rather wealthy family who owns and runs one of the biggest corporations running multiple medical centers, universities, hero tech support tech companies and more called, The Elio Corporation but abandoned the family buisness for his dream to become a hero. Leo is a rather cheerful kid, almost always smiling and joking with friends. He is always doing his best to keep those around him upbeat and spreads great energy out. Currently Leonardo aims to become a great hero, a hero who can change the world. Appearance General Appearance Leo's a slim teenage boy with spiky brown hair and orange eyes. He has fair and nice skin. His face is pleasing to the eyes of other's it screams his innocence. Once he gets serious his eyes grow much sharper and his poverall look becomes much more intimidating. Costumed Appearance Leonardo doesn't have a traditional hero costume but instead has multiple different sets of clothes that were tailored made for him. They were made of his families buisness's invention 'Flame Fibers' a special fiber made to withstand flames that reach at least 3,000 degrees. He also has two sets of specially design gloves, the first made by his family company they are a pair of black, metal-clad gloves. a large blue crystal in the shape of his family crest in the center. The next pair were made by Mei Hatsume, they are mostly red, unlike the previous gloves' black. The normal blue crystal crest in the middle now has an orange cross on top of it and Flame type designs also covers the base of the gloves. Personality Leonardo is the exact opposite from his brother, where Giovanni is strict, calm and stoic, Leonardo is cheerful, upbeat, and silly. He would rather just smile and laugh his way and is rarely serious outside of a fight. This is all thanks to his earliest memories with his older brother Gio who helped break Leo out of his shell because he was a very shy kid at first. He's also very humble, a trait he picked up from his mother before her sad unfortunate passing. He frequently visited his old family home in Sovana small village like town in Tuscany, Italy. Where he frequently helps or hangs out with the people there who love seeing him and the entire town knows him. If it isn't combat Leo isn't quite the smartest kid in the room as he requires extra classes and spend extra time on his studies, often needing the help of a tutor. But this is more of him being lazy as when he actually sits down and studies he can pick up the material rather well. He's also pretty naive often being tricked by smart villains or believing that his class had the day off when a classmate texted him the night before. This is the trait his teachers think he needs to work on the most if he plans on being a hero. Friendly and loyal, his amiable personality helps him make friends fairly quickly and easily. His loyalty to his freinds was made apparent when he risked possible death taking a full shockwave blast capable of making an entire building collapse to protect a friend. This loyalty and sense of friendship along with him being accepting of anyone regardless of their background would help him form strong almost unbreakable bonds with his friends no matter how new or old they may be. He does have a decent sense of teamwork as he can take and follow orders... to a degree. Leonardo can work with just about anyone with the only problem being when he gets way into a fight. His focus won't be on the mission or the team but instead the fight at hand. This stems from his want to protect others and his enjoyment of fighting mixing together which leads us too... Flip Switch Leo does have a 'Flip Switch' personality, where he can suddenly 'turn off' most of his emotions. When doing so he does his absolute best to stay calm and keep his true aggression in check. Leonardo can be seen in fights with a calm expressionless face even while in a heated battle. Kind of mimicking his older brother's cold and serious aura. Though unlike his brother, Leo will smile cockily or even let his aggression out full burst in the heat of a serious fight. While like this he's way more in-tune with the fight and can quickly breakdown and decode his foe's quirk's power, range and fighting abilities. This is where his intellect is actually shown and though it's only combat and not school related is why he's called a "genius". This 'Flip Switch' is also a double edge sword when he fights someone strong as or stronger than himself. It lets his aggression and love for fighting out but it makes Leo very vulnerable to being out smarted by those with greater intellect. When against a team of villains being led by a genius leader, though he was winning at first he was out smarted and quickly taken prisoner by the leader's 'masterplan'. History Early Life A child born to a widow in Naples, Italy who would raise him alone for his first five years. His mother, Maria would later meet a man who swept her off her feet with just a smile alone. The two would end up getting closer and dated for a few months before moving in together at his family home. This man would end up being his setp-father Dante Elio an inredibly wealthy man and single father of a son. Leo at the age of five met Dante and his son but Leo was always shy,nervous and scared when he met new people. Dante took the kids out to a nearby park while Maria was shopping, he had to take a phone call and turned his back on the kids. A large and older kid walked up to Leo and pushed him to the floor for not 'belonging' at that park. His step brother stood up for Leo and the bully ran away. A few days later the kids returned to the park but alone this time and the bully was there with his little gang. Giovanni stood up for Leo again but then the boys started to beat up him up. For the first time ever his brother would see why Leo was always so quiet as flames started to errupt from his hands and forehead! All the bullies fell on the floor or ranaway. As time went by his mother would marry Dante and they all officially became a family. Leo would form a close bond to all of them, slowly as the years went by he was being pulled out of his shell and comfort zone. Sadly at the age of eight his mother passed away in a tragic accident. Soon in her will it was revealed that his mother had been drugging Leo since he was a baby to numb out his emotions. The real reason he started to come out of his shell was because his tolerance for the meds was getting stronger and his love for his new family only made his will greater. She feared his quirk's power and nature, she said she 'did it for his own good'. The news rocked Leo to his core and couldn't believe it, his mother, the closest person to him, was drugging him becuase she was afraid of him. Leonardo was adjusting to his newly developing emotions and struggled to keep his quirk in check. Eventually he started to get a bad rep since he was always picking fights at school or neighborhoods defending his friends and family. Some where down the line Leo found the resolve to look at the bright side of things to keep his emotions under control. Road to Becoming a Hero Begins Growing up Leo soon aspired to be a hero, always seeing them do incredible things on t.v. and being surrounded by them as Elio Corp. is greatly involved in the hero world and community. He informed Dante about his hope to becoming a hero but he didn't believe he could possible handle being a hero. But around the same time Gio announced the same thing so instead Dante hired two heroes to act as their trainers in heroism. He got the 12th ranked hero Marcello Esposito hero the 10th ranked Maurizio Esposito from Italy to instruct them from then on. Though both Maurizio and Leonardo already knew each other as it was Maurizio who helped introduce Dante to Maria. Because of this they grew closer and could confide with one another. When the time came Maurizio showed Leo proof that Amadeo the number one ranked hero of Italy was working hand in hand with someone, killing off high profiled mafia members instead of arresting them. He also had files on multiple heroes who are in bed with very influential criminals. This led to Leo to doubt the hero system in Italy, and no longer believed that he could make any real 'change' if he studied under possible corrupted heroes. So he told Maurizio to make him into someone that can become a hero, someone who can really achieve change. So he agreed and as the years came and went Leo only got stronger and began covering up a lot of his weaknesses, Maurizio made Leo study even more as the entrance exams approached since he's set for Leo to enroll into either U.A. or Shiketsu in Japan, far away from Italian influence. A month before the entrance exams came Leonardo rushed to save someone who was in trouble. Sadly this villain was a top rank one and left Leo severely damaged and brutalized on the floor as cold rain continued to fall. While like this he reflected on himself as he looked at his own blood mixing with the water puddle under himself and his life. He could feel his heart rip as all he missed and really wanted is to just tell his mom that he missed her. Then the image if those he held close to him sparked a flame in him and reinvigorated his will to live, coming so close to death to the point he accepted it then having the will power to not just reject it but force himself back to his feet created an 'evolution to his quirk no longer needing an outside source of fire and could now emit his own. He released a burst of flames at the villain sending him away and knocked him down but that one burst knocked himself out too. No heroes came until it was too late and the villain got away. He applied to U.A. and Shiketsu high's hero program behind his father's back and originally his application was denied but it was re-evaluated when he was given recommendations from some heroes from Italy. Nezu himself found Leo's record interesting as his grades were average until just a year or two earlier when they had a sudden spike with better grades. He was hesitant because of all the fights on school grounds he had but reading the comments and statements left behind on record by other people put some light that Leo was defending and not starting the problems. Eventually he asked Aizawa and Vlad for their opinion on the matter, the two agreed that the boy had more than enough potential to be a great hero and deserved a chance. They were too late as Shiketsu High had already accepted Leo and gave him a starting date. After telling his family about what he had done both Giovanni was stoked and happy for his little brother, while his dad did seem upset. After arguing for a few hours Leo was given an ultimatum by his dad 'I will support you in this but if you fail or if i hear anything about you picking fights over there, you will be pulled out and will start working with your brother to take over the company." Shiketsu Leo accepted the challenge and started during the second term in September and was surprised by how uptight and serious the school was, it felt like he left one academy to another. He did form a bond rather quickly with Inasa. Both of them are considered impressive with Inasa's amazing ranged combat and quirk control while Leo's powerful close-combat and his quirk control was equally impressive as Inasa's. Through Inasa, Leo would meet Camie and Seiji and the four would become a close group of friends. Because of the sudden change and move, Leonardo, struggled with adjusting to his new home with their rules and laws. He would regularly go on walks and try to soak in the culture and try to adjust. With the skills he already possesed he was entered in the provisional license exam early on but failed it. Because of that he figured he needed more than just power and the want to become a hero. So he would set out and rebuild himself all together and told everyone to address him 'Leo' instead of 'Elio'. He would get more gadgets built to help him with his heroics, he asked Seiji to tutor him (admitting he needs help), and has learned to be more accepting and open with others forming friends other than just his siblings. Currently While on one of his walks he ran into the loud mouth bunny hero Rumi Usagiyama or Mirko while she was fighting a rather weak villain. Leo was grabbed by the villain who was going to use him as a hostage but Leo simply ignited his flames and forced the villain back so Mirko could land the final blow. After that Leo would look at the villain and called him weak as a joke to which Mirko laughed. Leonardo did his reasearch on Mirko, he found her aggressive and rough attitude fresh. He quickly became a fan of hers and would always hope to meet with her again. Thanks to a well timed encounter and a bet Leo would become her first student and is her first student since she's never even had a sidekick or hero agency. Through her Leo has become even stronger both with his quirk and just all around. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Leo has rather impressive strength as he would regularly train to build up strength to better defend himself and others. When tested he was able to exert at least 544 kilograms (1,200 ponds) of force without the use of his quirk. After the years of conditioning he went through for pankration training for ten years and it turned his body into a walking weapon. Now after his intense training and conditioning under Mirko, he has only made himself even stronger and even more physically impressive. *'Enhanced Speed: '''He's been seen running an entire mile without being all that winded. Leo has been able to clock in speeds of 29 kmh (18 mph) while running down a track at school and in some cases, he has to 'keep up' with the Rabbit Hero herself. *'Monstrous Durability': While growing up, Leo picked many fights with those who would disrespect his family. Because of this he can handle pain very well. While out on patrol he was shot with a quirk canceling bullet and assaulted by by ten criminals. Even without his quirk he stood up to them and was beaten badly but never once gave up or lost consciousness. He was back on his feet only a few days after this incident ignoring his injuries. *'Impressive Hand to Hand Combat:' Because of all the fights he picked over the years he quickly learned to defend himself. Thanks to his dad's support he enrolled Leo into the same training his older brother Giovanni was doing, pankration. An ancient greek martial art, it combines techniques from both boxing and wrestling, but he is also quite proficient with utilizing his legs offensively as well. His locks and throws are extremely well done,percise and possess terrifying effectiveness in battle. He's very skilled in utilizing powerful punches, elbows and kicks to overwhelm his opponent with his sheer power and speed. As of late he managed to fuse his quirks powerful and explosive flames with his pankration skills to overpower those who are physically stronger than him. *'Impressive Willpower: Leo's willpower is considered to be rather impressive not just for a student but even for a hero. Since he was younger and off his mother's numbing meds, Leo would constantly force his emotion to be 'under his control' to not let his quirk run wild. This will of his allows him to smile even when he feels truly crushed and to push himself further. Because of this at his current age Leo doesn't know when to quit or to accept a defeat even when he knows he's going to lose, his pride and will to protect others won't let him. '''Quirk Name Flame Commandment: '''Leonardo's quirk allows him release fire from his hands and forehead and give them new shape. These flames are powerful and potent but also have a unique feature to them, they have an odd level of density to it. This allows his constructs to physical harm others such as forming swords capable of not just burning but actually cutting trees in half, dense large balls if fire able to break through rock, and form rather large rings of spiraling flames to be used as shields. After a forced 'quirk awakening' by being left for dead in the slums of Italy, feeling the pain of losing his mother and father. He gained the ability to increase and decrease the power of his flames. This quirk granted him a wide array of skills. When he fights his flames are released with an increase in explosive energy and are used for a burst of speed or simply raw power. If he pulls back the explosive power of the flames it grants him the ability to fly in the air. '''Techniques Equipment *'Burning Lens: '''A set of contact lenses made for Leo by his family's corporation made to display a targeting system to help aim his flames better. He can even share what he sees through the contacts to a computer. Finally it does also give him a night vision setting to it. Though these need to be charged daily for about fours to provide twenty hours of battery life. *'Sussurro: A pair of headphones built for him by Mei Hatsume after he managed to make contact with her. He requested them to be synced with his lenses so if he can talk to anyone who's at the other end of the monitor. It also works to feed calming music to help him relax in times of an emergency. *'Burning Gloves: '''A pair of gloves designed by The Elio Corporation meant to help Leo control his powerful flames and better concentrate them, but Leo does mention they feel like they supress more than assist and are more like shackles. Originally they helped shape his fire but would release a freezing cold if his flames grew to strong. **Mark II:A slight upgraded version of the gloves and had the freezing effect removed. *'Bruciare Abbandonare:' The upgraded version of his gloves made for Leo made to help him shape the flames better. Instead of freezing they just work to give out small amounts of cold to keep Leo from overheating, are much more comfortable letting Leo relax and keep calm. They do suppress his power if his emotions run wild but they can only do so much without the freezing effect.'' Relationships '''Family *'Maria Elio': Leo's birthmother and a very loving woman. She cared and loved Leo so much but also held great fear because of his quirk as he unlocked it when he was just six months old. Because of his early age and unable to control his quirk she decided it would be best to drug her son. This would play into her always staying beside him and making him a 'mommy's boy' because of the constant sense of guilt she had. Once she married Dante and their family became whole she was able to see Leo's feelings of love and joy his new family brought him was stronger than the drugs. Upon her passing and the truth about the drugging was out Leo struggled to believe it and sometimes still can't. He can't stay calm when thinking about her so he tends to block her out but when he needs extra power to his flames she is one of the memories he uses to let his emotions loose. *'Dante Elio': Leo's step-father and current head of The Elio Corporation. A man born into one of the richest families in all of Europe he was a widower as his wife passed away only a year after the birth of her daughter. The cause of death is unknown but is thought to be hard to talk about since it's never mentioned. He is a humble man and fell in love with Maria a struggling single mother. Dante has always treated and loved Leo as his own son but does not like the idea of him becoming a hero and would want him to help his siblings run the company instead. *Giovanni Elio : Giovanni is Leo's older step-brother. When the two met Leo was silent while Gio was active and cheerful, slowly Gio pulled Leo out of his shell which would lead to Leo becoming who he is now. Sadly after Maria's death Gio was fed up with seeing so many loved ones die so he decided that he'll gain power, knowledge and fame to "change the world for his family", this will lead him to isolate himself from everyone including even Leonardo. As Leo grew to be happy and always humble while Gio grew colder with an ego. Friends *'Inasa Yoarashi: '''Inasa and Leo formed a friendship pretty quickly as Inasa was asked to show Leo around the school and the two got along well. They both tend to smile a lot but Leo's was much more calm than Inasa. When they had a sparring session against each other they quickly saw they were evenly matched. Inasa has admited that he lacks the ability to beat Leo if he managed to close the distance and engaged him hand to hand combat. *'Camie Utsushimi: Leo and Camie became friends through Inasa. She made the first move and asked Leo for his number after just meeting him thinking he's rather cute. Leo felt she was rather off putting because of how she openly flirted with him but she eventually grew on him. They both do struggle on the same subjects in class so they study together with Seiji. *'''Seiji Shishikura: '''These two started off at a rough point as Seiji tried to boss Leo around and mocked his constant smile saying he 'smiles like a fool'. When the two clashed in fight Leo proved to be a worthy foe for Seiji being able to evade all of Seiji's attacks. Soon after the two grew respect for each other with Leo calling Seiji 'senpai', now a days Seiji helps tutor Leo and Camie. '''Mentor *'Mirko:' A very heated teacher/student pair as the only reason why Leo managed to convince Mirko to train him by winning a bet. So she would give him tasks that called for him to break his shell and take more risks. She gets around by jumping from building to building with great speed, percision and powerful jumps which forced Leo to try and keep up making him develop flame jets from his hand. When she noticed Leo's will, Mirko, was impressed. He told her 'If what you ask of me is to keep doing crazy things, if it makes me a better hero i will go insane! So don't doubt me damn it!' letting his rage out for the first time infront of her and by standing up to her he gained Mirko's respect, she decided to train him properly. At the end of his intern work and returning to Shiketsu on the third term Leonardo had been put through a meat grinder of conditioning and plenty of hands on hero training. Trivia *Elio is an italian given name which refers to the element helium or from the Latin for the Greek sun-god Helios. *Leo was called a 'disaster child' since he was ten by all his teachers for his constant fighting and refused to hear his side of the story. *He likes home cooked meals *He dislikes alcohol (because he's a super light weight) *Leonardo is heterosexual and single but has never had a girlfriend *Leo is surprisingly a huge 70's and 80's music fan with his favorite artists being Prince, Queen, and Elton John *When compared to one another Giovanni and Leonardo are called 'complete opposites' **Where Giovanni likes sweets and baked goods, Leonardo prefers actual dishes of food **Giovanni never had to struggle to be the top of his class, Leonardo struggles constantly to stay out of the bottom **Giovanni was expressive as a child, later became more reserved and calm. While Leonardo was shy as a child but now wears his emotions on his sleeves Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Students Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Characters